


Diner Dash

by SparklesWrites



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/M, Friendship, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 15:11:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3654972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparklesWrites/pseuds/SparklesWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>North, Carolina and York all frequent the same diner. Despite it happening all the time where they continuously have their orders mixed up, Carolina however plans to change that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diner Dash

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rminute](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rminute/gifts).



Every day like clockwork they came in.

They came in, sat in the same booths, did the exact same things.

The brunet came in and sat at the booth near an outlet, plugging in his phone playing games as he waited for his food.

The redhead sat at a window booth with a book, occasionally a crossword puzzle, very quiet and understanding.

The blond chose the diner island spot, he enjoyed watching them fix the food right in front of him.

Same three people, same seating arrangements, same daily ritual, same orders.

Yet neither the waiter or waitress who attended them could get the order right.

 

“Good morning, Carol.” The waitress smiled at the redhead who glanced up from her.

 “Mornin’ Katie, hope everything’s going alright.” She responded looking back down at her crossword.

“It’s going great, hope your morning’s going well. Call me over when you’re ready to ord-”

 “I’ll have two blueberry waffles, whipped cream no syrup. Coffee, black.” Carolina looked up at Katie who scribbled it down on her note pad.

 “Sooo, your usual.” She commented and Carolina nodded. Katie wandered off dropping the order off in the back.

 

\--

 

“I’ll have a plain waffle, syrup and whipped cream. Coffee, three creamers and five sugars.” The blond man said to the waiter.

 “Can’t interest you in a pie or something?” The waiter asked curiously, he shook his head. “Well alright, I’ll let Grif know about your order Nikolai, don’t… change too much while I’m gone.” He joked.

 “Can’t say I’ll be doing any changing any time soon Ri--Simmons.” He smiled watching the gingered waiter go wait on another table.

 “Two chocolate chip pancakes hold the syrup and massive amounts of whipped cream.” Simmons lifted an eyebrow at the man who shrugged.

 “Anything else, James?” the man thought for a moment and furrowed his brows as he set his phone on the table.

 “Coffee I guess, massive amounts of sugar in that.” He grinned. “I’ve got a sugar craving lately.”

 “I can tell. Alright I’ll be out with your food in a moment.”

 

\--

Ten minutes passed, more people entered the diner, and finally they received their food.

\---

 

“Katie?” Carol brought her eyebrows down in confusion, again this happened. She inspected the plate in front of her, a plain waffle with whipped cream and sugar. She turned her gaze at her waitress who frowned.

“Oh no… I messed it up again didn’t I?”

“No worries. Blueberry waffles, no syrup, whipped cream” Carolina smiled as she picked up her coffee, Katie grabbed her plate taking it back to the kitchen. She took a sip and made a face. Creamers and Sugar… great.

 

\--

 

“Excuse me, I ordered the chocolate chip pancakes not the plain waffle” James’ voice grabbed Simmons’ attention who apologised profusely.

“This always happens, I’m so sorry.” James laughed and watched as he took it back to the kitchen. He gagged on his coffee, no sugar or creamer at all.

“Simmons?” Nikolai’s voice called as he was walking into the back. With a sigh he held out his hand for the plate which Nikolai handed to him. “I’m so sorry about that. Also… could I get a couple creamers?”

 

\--

 

Two weeks, this happened for two weeks before Carol realized that her order and drink got mixed up with two other people who were in the diner, every time she was. They probably were as irritated as her seeing as they even showed up earlier, probably the same reason she did. So they could get the order right.

One day she was a little late though it seemed as if the others just gotten there. She walked up to the blond who was walking through the door at the same time as her.

 

“Hey, uh could I ask you a question?” She asked bumping into Nikolai who rose an eyebrow.

“I suppose you can miss...”  
  
“Carol…” She hesitated, “Actually it’s Carolina, but it sounds more natural as Carol. And you are?”

“North, well, Nikolai, strange nickname I know. Nikolai Dakota.”  He said with a grin. She extended her hand having him shake it.

“North Dakota, interesting, I assume there’s a South?”

 “Indeed there is, my twin sister.” He laughed a little at the comment. “I assume you’re just Carolina, no North or South?”

“You have that right,” She paused glancing over at the brunet man who began to plug himself plugged into the wall. “Do you think we could sit with the guy over there.” She nodded her head over in the direction towards James. North lifted an eyebrow.

“Why exactly would you want to sit with two strangers?”

 “I don’t know about you but I’m a bit irked for the last two weeks we’ve somehow all gotten each others order one way or another.” She smirked. “Makes it easier on them.”

 “Sounds like a plan.”

 

\---

 

James was looking over the menu thoroughly when he heard the quiet noise of someone sitting down. He looked over his menu to find himself no longer alone at his booth. Both the redhead and the blond who were always in when he was sat across from him both of which were casting him a warm friendly grins.

 “I’m Carolina”

 “I’m North.”

 “North… Carolina? Okay this has gotta be a joke.” He snorted, ‘Carolina’ and ‘North’ frowned and thats when he realized it wasn’t a joke. “Oh. Uh sorry. Not use to such names.” He extended his hands towards both of them. “I’m James Albany… most however just call me York.”

 Now they both laughed.

 “York, Carolina, North. What are we state's?” Carolina laughed looking between them both.

 “Hey, they’re nicknames!” York and North cried in their own defense, she nodded and shook her head.

 “It’s funny is all.”

 “So can I help you both?” York finally asked.

 “Well, seeing as they managed to screw our orders up every time we’re in here, I thought ‘hey maybe we should all sit together, might make it easier.’” Carolina smiled, her eyes glowing practically.

 “I mean, if they do mess it up” North responded casually, “We can fix it ourselves.”

York looked rather surprised. He hadn’t expected either one of them to suggest such a thing, but couldn’t really find it in him to reject the offer. It’d been a little while since he had breakfast with someone, and they were right in that this was probably the smartest decision they could make. Simmons came over to take their order, reading it back to them making sure it was correct. They nodded and he walked off.

 “I think he’s excited he’s not going to mess up today.” York smiled as the other two laughed.

 

\--

 

Simmons came out with their plates and drinks and asked if everything looked good. They nodded watching him leave. In front of North was a two chocolate chip pancakes, no syrup extra whipped cream, in front of York two blueberry waffles no syrup and whipped cream, then lastly Carolina was stuck with the plain waffle, syrup and whipped cream. With a knowing look they all switched it around, ridiculing the others for their awful taste in food. Each one of them took a sip of their coffees grimacing at the fact that they were also wrong.

 “Alright who gets black coffee?” North scrunched his face watching Carolina snatch it from his clutches.

 “Lots of fucking sugar?” She lifted an eyebrow between them both. York coughed as he took another sip.

 “I think that’d be mine, which means this ones yours bud.” York said handing the cup to North who took it.

 

\--

 

They continued their conversations between bites of their food, finding out about the others. York a locksmith, North working as a bodyguard, and Carolina who was working as a lawyer at a law firm her father owned.

 Jensen came back with three checks, all of which North snapped up. Carolina and York immediately seemed to want to protest, but North stilled them both with his hand, getting up from the booth and pulling out his wallet.

 

“How about you guys fight over tomorrows check?”

 

It took a mere moment before instantaneously catching on to the silent invitation, smiling brightly as she got up. York quickly caught on and also grinned.

 

“Yeah, I’ll see you both tomorrow then?” York smiled and they both seemed to nod.

  
Maybe this could be a ritual, a ritual they all could enjoy.

**Author's Note:**

> SOOOOOO. This is just a story I had sitting and waiting around in my drafts but I finally decided to post it. <3


End file.
